Chaotic Perfection
by Perfect Chaos
Summary: Its normal for the gang until, Ikki starts having feelings for Erika, more then just friends, Brass begins to wonder what true love is like, the old robos turn a new leaf, theres this new guy Raven, and, in the background, Perfect Chaos controls it all.
1. Perfect Origin

"Perfect Origin"  
  
(And so begins the story of the new medafighter in town. Hope you like it! This is my first story so, so be gentle... ::demon voice:: or else! A-hem. Man, that's rough on your voice. So, back onto the story.)  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned Medabots... do you think I be writing this here and putting it on Fanfiction.net? No way dude, id be putting it on TV! You don't have to groan....  
  
"Perfect Origin"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ikki, the number three ranked Medafighter in Japand walk toward his best friend Erikas house.  
  
"I wonder what Erikas big scoop is..." questioned Ikki.  
  
"Yo Ikki! I've known snails faster then you!" yelled Medabee back at Ikki.  
  
"Oh, yeah?! Would a snail do this?" yelled Ikki back as he started running and zoomed past Medabee.  
  
"Hey no fair, you got a head start!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"So.... this is it, eh? The Medabot capable of destroying the world? Doesn't look like much to me."  
  
"Ah, you under estimate it my friend."  
  
"I'm by far not your friend. Even if this Medabot is the ultimate one... why are we giving it to a kid?"  
  
"Because of his spirit, he's also the best ro-battler we have. His name is unknown, although his code name is feared."  
  
"Perfect Chaos....."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Young Zachary Cornelio Komodo yawned as he was close to taking a nap.  
  
"Cornelio, shouldn't you go play? Make some friends? This is the first day we are in this new place. And, unless your father takes another job, we are going to be here a while."  
  
"Call me Raven mom." Zack spat.  
  
"Son, go take Shadow Dance and do some ro-battleing or something. You always enjoyed it before."  
  
"Bah, in the past year I've gotten so good that no one in my old town could beat me. I doubt anyone here could hope to defeat me." stated Raven.  
  
"But, this place is home to the top three meda-fighters in Japand. I got to go do dish's now, don't lay lazily about all day." His mom said as she walked away.  
  
"The top three meda-fighters in Japand....? Oh well, if it wasn't if the remoteness of my old town, I would have been in 1st long ago. Might as well go see what these top three can do......" said Raven as he walked toward the town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ikki sighed as he was pulled around by Erika.  
  
"Come on Ikki! Hurry up!" yelled Erika at Ikki for the tenth time since they had started walking.  
  
"What is this big scoop anyways?" Ikki asked.  
  
"Its about the Phantom Renegade! I think I have a lead on who he is! Now hurry up!" Erika yelled.  
  
~Bah, she's so bossy...~ Ikki thought, but then another thought came to his mind... ~Although, she's very pretty... where did THAT come from?~  
  
"Yo Ikki, is that sunburn? Hehehehehe." Medabee said.  
  
"Whaaa...?"  
  
"IKKI!!!" Erika yelled back.  
  
"Coming..."  
  
"Whipped..." Medabee muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Is it ready?"  
  
"Yesssss...."  
  
"Lets start Operation: Chaos Zero."  
  
"Its about time."  
  
"Now, let us start this. We shall succeed where our cowardly predecessors failed."  
  
"Yes, for we are the Rubberrobo Gang!"  
  
"I'm OceanWorm, and my Medabot, Darksword."  
  
"I'm ScaleShe, and my Medabot, Seaguru."  
  
"I'm Shrimpytounge, and my Medabot, Sir Gold."  
  
"I'm OctopusGuts, and my Medabot, Deathblade."  
  
"Now, let us begin. Activate Chaos Zero."  
  
"Starting Operation: Chaos Zero."  
  
The Medabot starts to move... slowly getting up and looking around, then at the Rubberrobos.  
  
"Who are you?" Chaos Zero asked.  
  
"Your masters...." said the Rubberrobos.  
  
"I have no master." stated Chaos Zero.  
  
"Yes, you do." hissed an unknown voice.  
  
"Perfect Chaos..." The Rubberrobos said reverently and backed off.  
  
"Perfect Chaos? Hn. You don't look so tough." said Chaos Zero.  
  
"I am your Medafighter, your power is my power. You will obey me." said Perfect Chaos.  
  
"No way, I'm out of here." said Chaos Zero as he turned to leave.  
  
"That rare medal is more unruly then we thought." said the Rubberrobos.  
  
"YOU WILL OBEY ME!!!" yelled Perfect Chaos as his eyes briefly flashed yellow from his normal black, as did Chaos Zeros eyes flash yellow, and stay yellow. "Now, Chaos Zero... who is your master?"  
  
"You are of course, Perfect Chaos." Chaos Zero said while kneeling.  
  
"Perfect." Perfect Chaos stated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Spyke was feeling pretty low, as he had just lost another ro-battle for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Lets not tell boss about our loses, okay Crosserdog?"  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
"We need to find someone we can beat...."  
  
"Is there anyone like that boss?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"If you want to ro-battle, ill be happy to oblige you." said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Huh, cool." said Spyke. "Wait, can we beat you?"  
  
"Personally, I don't think you have a chance." said the voice.  
  
"Oh, okay..... hey, wait a minute!"  
  
"So, its agreed, this will declared an official submission ro-battle between Spyke and Crosserdog and Corne..." Mr. Referee noticed a flame in Ravens eyes. "A-hem, and Raven and Shadow Dance!  
  
"Wait.. ah well. We can win this one Crosserdog!"  
  
"Right boss!"  
  
"What idiots." Raven muttered as he transported in Shadow Dance.  
  
"Where's my opponent, Raven?" asked Shadow Dance.  
  
"Right there." *points at Crosserdog*  
  
*Scoffs* "Really, do we have to fight such weak medabots?" asked Shadow Dance.  
  
"I have a feeling this is the best this town has to of..." Raven started.  
  
"Krosserdog, quick, while he's distracted, fire your gun!"  
  
"What the-" Raven said.  
  
"Right boss!" Fires his gun at Shadow Dance......... but misses every shot.  
  
*Sweatdrops* "For a minute, I thought this might be a challenge." Raven said. "Shadow Dance, use your Dopple Ganger Strike!"  
  
"Sure Raven." Shadow Dance says as he starts running around Crosserdog.  
  
"Uhhh... Crosserdog, shot at him! Crosserdog shots a few times, although, his shot is bad enough without Shadow Dance moving.  
  
"Now do it, Dopple Ganger Strike!"  
  
"Its almost a pity to defeat such a pathetic medabot, it makes me feel like less of a warrior. Oh, well. Dopple Ganger Strike!" Shadow Dance says as he stops moving, and the blurs that looked like other Shadow Dance take physical form and Crosserdog is surrounded. Then they all hit him with there dark sword at the same time, and Crosserdogs medal falls out.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is Shadow Dance!"  
  
"Hardly a challenge...." Raven says. "But, that gun would be quite useful in the hands of an expert like myself." Raven takes the gun as the spoils of the battle. "Oh, and kid, where the nearest part shop?"  
  
"Oh, its over there." Spyke points and Raven leaves him to mop over his sixth loss that day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Yo, dude! I WON AGAIN!! WHOSE YOUR DADDY, DUDE?!" Rintaro said as he won another battle and took his winnings.  
  
"I'm the coolest." Kantoroth said.  
  
"Next to me, dude." Rintaro said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, dude, lets go see to Henrys store, maybe there's a sweet ro- battle going on!" Rintaro said. And they both walk to the store.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Koji and Karen walked around.  
  
"I'm bored, where's Ikki? Its usually more exciting when he's around." Karen had the usual blank look on her face. Koji sighs. "Lets go to Henrys store, perhaps he's there. They both walk there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Mr. Tunahead, once known as Seaslug of the Rubberrobos walked casually toward the medabot corporation. ~It's been a week since me and my partners turned from our evil ways... but, there was something behind me turning then just morals...~ Mr. Tunahead looks up to a window, and catches a lucky glance at her....  
  
"Miss Caviar..." Mr. Tunahead mumbles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
~I wonder what I should do with my life now...~ Gilda Girlnokova wondered as she walked down the street. She noticed Ikki and his little girlfriend Erika along with there medabots walking toward a store. ~Oh, well, at least I wont have to worry about getting that rare medal away anymore... and I don't have to put up with those group of idiots.~  
  
She still wondered though... what would she do now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I hate this, my diaper rash is even worse now, and there no one around to take care of me anymore!" The odd looking walking baby named Shrimpy Lipowitz said to himself as he walked around. "Oh, well, at least I still have one medabot to keep me company..." He said as he transport in Gokudo. "Hi Gokudo." he said. Gokudo scanned for opponents. "Gokudo...?" Gokudo noticed a little girl and her little puppy type medabot.  
  
"Target acquired. Stretch Punch!" Gokudo said as he attacked the medabot.  
  
"Wait no! Ill get arrested.!" Shrimpy said as he ejected Gokudos medal. "Hehehehe..." he laughed nervously and left quickly. "I never noticed how dull Gokudo was. Maybe I need to get him a new medal...." he thought about it as he walk to the parts shop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Squidguts(sorry, I couldn't remember his real name! tell me in a review or something please) walked around annoyed. This is dumb... the ruborobos was my life... what do I do now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Alright, Ikki, were FINALLY here." said Erika.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ikki.  
  
"Come on Ikki!" Erika said as she took Ikkis hand and pulled him into the store.  
  
"Medabee."  
  
"Yeah, Brass, wassup?"  
  
"I was wondering, why does Ikki seem to be acting strangely around Miss Erika lately?"  
  
*Medabee laughed a bit* "Well, Ikki likes her, he's just too much of a coward to admit it. I'm so going to make fun of him for this later."  
  
"Likes? I just wish I knew how that felt..."  
  
Brass said.  
  
"Huh, what's that Brass?"  
  
"Nothing Medabee..." Brass mubbled as she walked in after her medafighter.  
  
"Okay, that was strange." Medabee said as he walked in Henrys store too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Zero." Perfect Chaos said as he watched the store from above on a conveniat roof top.  
  
"Yes, master?" the brainwashed Chaos Zero said.  
  
"Now is our time to strike, the three best medafighters in Japand are all in that store... and two of them have rare medals. Also, there is another rare medal heading toward them...." he trails off as he sees who the bearer of the other rare medal is. "Who... Raven?"  
  
"What master?"  
  
"Nevermind, as soon as that kid gets to the store." Points at Raven. "Strike and only leave the rare medals. No mercy."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know. Everyone hates me for ending it here. Cliffhanger... ohh.. I love them! But, I'm sure you don't. No worries, ill have the next chapter out soon enough. This is more like a teaser, showing you what everyone is doing now. Please post reviews! If you hate me post it, but tell me why. Although... fan reviews are more appreciated. Heh. 


	2. Chaos Impact?

Chaos Impact?  
  
(Well, I hoped you liked my last chapter. This one will mostly be the big ro-battle, cause my next chapter will be extra long. This one will be kinda short though.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own medabots. :cry's: ok, I'm over it. On to the story.  
  
Chaos Impact?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Raven walked into Henrys store, he saw a couple of people there, a masculine looking girl yelling at the guy he had just defeat, a guy sitting at a table along with a pretty girl sharing a soda with two straws, an older teenage guy behind the counter. A guy in a red shirt at the counter, along with a girl with her back turned and a golden medabot. The girl was asking the guy behind the counter something, and another littler kid, who looked like the guy in the red shirts mini-me, was saying something. Raven walked up to the guy in the red shirt, whom he had heard the littler kid call Ikki.  
  
"Hello, Ikki is it? Do you have any information on the top three medafighters in Japand and where they can be located?" said Raven.  
  
"Yes, I-" Ikki started.  
  
"Ikki, what are you…?!" Erika started, but when she turned around.  
  
"SorryIgottogogoodbye." Raven hastily said as he rushed out of the store before his blush was seen.  
  
"That was weird…" Erika said.  
  
  
  
"Now." Said Perfect Chaos.  
  
With that word, Chaos Zero jumped down from the building and onto the road, and walked into Henrys store.  
  
"You will be destroyed, resistance is futile." Chaos Zero said when he walked in.  
  
"Yeah, well, prepare for a medabee bobbing!" said Medabee.  
  
"Then its agreed!" said a voice. And then Mr. Referee popped out from no where. "This will be declared a submission ro-battle, between Ikki, Medabee, Erika, Brass, Koji, Sumilidon, Rintaro, Kanteroth, Samantha and Peppercat ve-"  
  
"Don't forget me!" yelled out a heroic voice.  
  
"Peppercat, Space Medafighter X, and Arc Beetle versus Perfect Chaos and Chaos Zero!" Mr. Referee finished.  
  
"Kareen stand back." Koji said.  
  
"Ill finish this off quick!" Medabee said as he ran toward Chaos Zero. "Missile launch!" Medabee said.  
  
"Shield on." Perfect Chaos smirked.  
  
The missiles hit Chaos Zeros shield and explode, leaving Chaos Zero without any damage.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, Kanteroth, use your missiles!" said Rintaro.  
  
"Chaos Zero, you know what to do."  
  
Chaos Zero grabbed the missiles and threw them back, taking out Kanteroth.  
  
"Insect." Said Perfect Chaos.  
  
"Dudes, that was sweet! How did you do that?!"  
  
"Fool. Hahahahahahaha. Zero, take out the weakest first…. Now, Zero, use Chaos Impact!" said Perfect Chaos.  
  
"Chaos Impact!" said Chaos Zero as the energy blast rushed toward Brass.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Brass yelled as she put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes as she waited for the blast to hit her….. But it never did. She looked up, and Medabee was kneeling over her.  
  
"Are.. ergh… are you okay?" Medabee asked, and offered her a hand up, although he was obviously more hurt then her.  
  
Brasses sensors overload for a moment and her purple chrome turned red as she took Medabees hand.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha, you sacrifice your strongest for your weakest."  
  
"Sumilidon, while he's distracted, come in behind and use the Shadow Sword." Koji said.  
  
Sumilidon ran up behind Chaos Zero.  
  
"Ahh! Chaos Zero, jump and use Chaos Blade!" yelled Perfect Chaos.  
  
Chaos Zero jumped up, bounced off Sumilidons head and hit him in the back with Chaos Blade, and Sumilidons medal fell to the ground.  
  
"Noo! Sumilidon!" Koji said.  
  
"Hahahahahah-"  
  
Chaos Zero was blasted out of the air by a fire energy beam attack.  
  
"Never let down your guard!" said Space Medafighter X.  
  
"True." Said Perfect Chaos as Arc Beetle was hit into Space Medafighter X by Chaos Impact.  
  
Medabee ran toward Chaos Zero again.  
  
Peppercat run up behind Chaos Zero and grabbed him, shocking him with electricity as well.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha! Now, YOU WILL OBEY ME!!" Perfect Chaos said as his eyes flashed yellow, and Medabees eyes flashed yellow, but changed back. "The spirit energy of his Medafighter combined with the rare medal is two powerful for me to control… lets try someone with less spirit energy….  
  
Medabee was punching Chaos Zero. "Now ::punch:: maybe ::punch:: this ::punch:: will ::punch:: teach ::punch:: you ::punch:: to ::punch:: pick ::punch:: on girls, especially Brass! Whoops.. I.. uhh.. nevermind. ::giant punch::  
  
Now, YOU WILL OBEY ME!" said Perfect Chaos again.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Perfect Chaos, and he was standing beside Space Medafighter X who had a dazed look on his face, and Arc Beetle who had yellow eyes.  
  
"Grr… medaforce!" said Arc Beetle, using the last bite of his energy to nail Medabee in the back with the medaforce, taking them both out.  
  
"NO! Medabee!" said both Ikki and Brass.  
  
With Medabee out of the way, Chaos Zero easily threw Peppercat into a wall, taking her out.  
  
"Just take out the medafighters… and lets be done with it." Perfect Chaos said.  
  
"Yes, master…" Chaos Zero said as he ran toward Erika.  
  
"Foul! No attacking the medafighter!" said Mr. Referee.  
  
"Shut up old man!" said Perefect Chaos.  
  
Chaos Zero had nearly reached Erika, but was shot by something.  
  
"I knew that Crosserdogs gun would be useful in the near future." Said Raven. He looks around. "It's a good thing I heard something. Transport medaparts!" said Raven and Shadow Dances sword transported in to replace Crosserdogs gun. "Now, before he recovers, Dopple Ganger Strike!"  
  
"Right, lets finish this, quick and painful. Dopple Ganger Strike!" Shadow Dance said as he started to run around Chaos Zero, creating copy's of himself.  
  
"Transport medaparts…" Perfect Chaos whispered.  
  
Then, all the Shadow Dances went to attack Chaos Zero with there swords… but, large reptile demon-like wings emerged from Chaos Zeros back, and he flew up, and all the Shadow Dances hit each, taking them all out.  
  
"Shadow Dance?"  
  
"Okay, Chaos Zero, lets get out of out." Perfect Chaos said, and got on a ladder leading up to a balloon. "I hate to steal Phantom Renegades trick… but, I bid thee ado." Perfect Chaos said as he flew away. "Blow them a hot kiss goodbye, Chaos Zero."  
  
"Engaging the Medaforce… Medaforce!" Chaos Zero said as he shot the attack at the store.  
  
Perfect Chaos threw two smoke bombs down as well as a gas bomb, and two vaccums came in to suck up Arc Beetle, Medabee, and there medals in. Then, Chaos Zero and Perfect Chaos flew away, as the medafighters eyes closed and they drifted into the dreamless sleep that can only come from being tranquilized…  
  
  
  
Hours later, Raven woke up. The smoke was just beginning to settle over the destroyed store that would make Henry cry when he woke up (and Dr. Aki too, you should see the pudding). Raven barely sat up, it still hurt to breath a little, and looked around. The kid in the red shirt he now knew as "Ikki" was just waking up too. He also saw the other kid he now knew as "Koji" helping up the pretty girl he figured was "Kareen". Raven looked arouned again, it looked like a medabot graveyard. Peppercat was against the wall non-function, another blocky gold medabot was lying near Ikkis mini-him and Shadow Dance was sprawled out next the Raven.  
  
"Medabee… and Arc Beetle… he took them both… we have to get them back! Whose with me? Are you, Erika? Erika?" Ikki looked around. "Wait a minute… WHERE IS ERIKA?!"  
  
End of Chapter Two!  
  
Hmmm…. That's a good queston. Will Ikki find where Erika is? Will the gang get Medabee and Arc Beetle back? Whats the deal with Raven and Perfect Chaos? Find out next time… heh. Ok, this one was kinda short, but it leads up to my next chapter which will be extra long, so don't worry about it. But, I wont put it up if I don't get some reviews… so do that. By the time I get some reviews, I might have it done… maybe. 


End file.
